Morality Bites Back
Morality Bites Back is the 6th issue of the Charmed comic series published by Zenescope Entertainment. It is the first one-shot of the comic series. Summary When Mika, her co-worker tells Phoebe the name of her new boyfriend, she remembers from about nine years ago what happened when she visited a future in which she was executed via incineration by gas in a chamber because she had killed the mortal that murdered her friend. Now as the time approaches for her premonition to play itself out, what can she do, if anything, to stop it? Phoebe questions whether the events are destined to play out the way she saw them or if enough has been changed to save hers and her friend's lives as well as any future victims as yet unknown. Don't miss this shocking one-shot issue that will have you on the edge of your seat! Characters Main *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Coop Halliwell Returning *Mika *Cal Greene *Elise Rothman Non-Speaking *P.J. Halliwell *Tamora or Kat Mitchell Introduced *Cherubs *Burns Mentioned *Henry Mitchell *Prue Halliwell *Cole Turner *The Elders *Nathaniel Pratt Magical Notes Powers *'Premonition:' Phoebe got a premonition in which she saw herself speaking at Elise's funeral. *'Empathy:' Used by Phoebe to feel Cal Greene's emotions. *'Beaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Coop. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Cal Greene. *'Healing:' Used by Paige to heal Elise. Book of Shadows A Glamour to Change One's Appearance :To ensure a future : preserved :Mask our friend : see justice : served. Notes and Trivia * This issue is a one-shot about Phoebe Halliwell. * This issue discusses the events leading up to Phoebe's possible imprisonment, shown to her and her sisters in the Season 2 episode Morality Bites. * The close friend of Phoebe's that Cal Greene murdered in the alternate future is revealed to be Elise Rothman, Phoebe's boss, the editor at The Bay Mirror. * The power Phoebe uses to kill Cal Greene is explained as being an advanced form of Empathy. Phoebe uses his own emotions, specifically rage, against him to kill him. * Elise finally discovers that Phoebe is a witch. * This is the first time the Cupid's Temple appears. * This is the first issue that Hogan and Neena don't appear in, Hogan was killed by Neena in the previous issue. * It is revealed that the Crime Reporter at the Bay Mirror is now a man with the name Burns, previously on the series, Kyle Donie was the Crime Reporter. * The only power Phoebe doesn't use in the issue is Levitation. * Phoebe has a premonition without touching anything, however it wouldn't be the first time that being in a specific area triggered a premonition. * This is the first issue to not feature all sisters on the cover. * Cal Greene can be seen in the background in both covers. * The issue was released in February. The events of Morality Bites also take place in February; it's unknown if this was planned on purpose, or it was just a coincidence. However, it was also mentioned in the episode, which takes place in February 2009, that Phoebe committed the murder 6 months earlier, which means the events of this issue take place in August 2008. * Cover A for this issue is the first issue of the series to have the title on it. * Screenshots from Morality Bites are used in this episode. * Elise explains to Phoebe that Cal Greene has brutally attacked another woman before. The woman looks like Carolyn Seldon, an innocent whom Paige helped in the Season 4 episode Charmed and Dangerous, who also happened to have been brutally beaten by a man. * Phoebe's power advancement in this issue makes Season 9 the only season in which all three sisters develop new powers. * Cal Greene can be assumed to be a member of the San Francisco Giants baseball team, but if you look closely, the insignia on his jacket reads "SP" instead of "SF". The logos look very similar though, with the two letters interlaced. (This was probably done to not infringe on the team's copyright.) *It appears that Piper's look and actions were inspired by the episode "Engaged and Confused". *This is the first issue to show Cupid's Temple. Charmed202_463.jpg Morality_Bites_Premonition 1.jpg Morality Bites Back + 8x16 - Piper's Phone Call.png freeze likeness.jpg International Titles 'French: '''La Chasse aux Sorcières (Bis) ''(The Hunt to the Sorceress (Alternative)) Gallery Preview 366px-Issue_6_preview_1.jpg Morality_Bites_Back_Preview2.jpg Morality_Bites_Back_Preview3.jpg Morality_Bites_Back_Preview4.jpg 9x06-EliseRothman.jpg Morality_Bites_Back_Preview4_1.jpg Covers MBB Cover A.jpg|Cover A - David Seidman Comic Issue 6 Cover 2.jpg| MBB Cover B.jpg|Cover B - Photo Cover Comic Issue 6 Cover 1.jpg| Sketches Sans titre 4jjgh.jpg Sans titre 6.jpg Sans titre 8.jpg Sans titre 10.jpg 180638 10150090542957986 648807985 6421455 8043661 n.jpg 183226 10150090543017986 648807985 6421457 7570856 n.jpg Untitledf.jpg Category:Merchandise Category:Charmed Comics Category:Season 9 Category:Charmed Comics Volume 2 Category:One-Shot Issues